1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air conditioning apparatus for a seat in a passenger compartment of a vehicle, which supplies air toward an air passage in the seat to be blown air toward a passenger seated on the seat from a surface sheet of the seat.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, an air conditioning apparatus for a seat of a vehicle is described in JP-U-59-164552. In the air conditioning apparatus, air conditioned in a front air conditioning unit is supplied to an air chamber in the seat through a seat duct, and air in the air chamber is blown from a surface sheet of the seat to improve pleasant feeling for a passenger seated on the seat in the passenger compartment. In the conventional apparatus, during a cool-down state in the summer, cool air is blown from the seat to give cool feeling to the passenger seated on the seat. However, during a stationary state where the temperature in the passenger compartment is lowered from the cool-down state at a stable temperature, cool air is still blown from the seat; and therefore, over-cool feeling is given to the passenger. In the conventional apparatus, when air blown toward the seat is switched from cool air to inside air (i.e., air inside the passenger compartment) during the stationary state, a supplementary air-mixing function is necessary except of a main air mixing function, to supply inside air to the air chamber of the seat while cool air is supplied to the passenger compartment. As a result, the structure of the apparatus becomes complex, and production cost thereof is increased.